


Okay

by complxcent



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Verbal Link, some pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complxcent/pseuds/complxcent
Summary: When Link runs into some (a bunch of) trouble, Sidon hopes that he will be okay.





	Okay

Link considered himself lucky, given that Sidon had so kindly given him a ride to his home in Hateno Village on his back. Of course he could’ve walked home himself, but he was feeling particularly lazy, and he also had the mind to liberate the nearby harbor of its threat to the village. One of its people had spoken up about the problem that they were having with controlling their flocks of sheep, and Link, as kindly as he could muster, settled on doing it, mostly to selfishly relieve himself of the burden. He knew those enemies were most likely all Bokoblins, which would die with one arrow to the head, so he wasn’t very worried.

As Sidon pushed through the small waves of the waterfalls they encountered with strong strides, Link looked down at him, clearly impressed. He had gotten a glimpse of Sidon’s impeccable swimming when they had calmed Vah Ruta together, but it never ceased to amaze him just how amazing Sidon was. From all of the Zora he had seen, Sidon was by far the strongest when it came to, well, anything. A small smile formed on his features as he held on tightly to the other’s dorsal fin.

As quickly as they had left, they were there, in the small pond near Hateno. This pond happened to be right under Link’s home, which was quite convenient for him if he ever wanted to see Sidon, or, even better, if Sidon ever decided to surprise him (which had happened before). As Link got off of the Prince, he smiled wide and waved, shouting a goodbye as he started to run up the hill. Sidon quickly waved back, his strength almost blowing the nearby fish out of the water. The crimson-colored Zora continued to look after Link as he ran, before sinking back down into the water and quickly swimming away.

———

Link didn’t even stop at his house as he ran through Hateno, eager to finish off those Bokoblins that had been disturbing the sheep for so long. In no time, he was down at the harbor, crouching behind a few metal boxes for cover.

He could easily use magnesis to bash the head in of the Bokoblin in front of him, but that would surely attract too much attention. Among the lines of enemies, he could see a black-and-white Bokoblin (hell on Hyrule) and two Moblins. Those would definitely be a pain. As quick as a dart, Link pulled out a steel bow and nocked an arrow, letting it fly into the nearest Bokoblin’s head. He did the same for the two others dancing around the fire, then moved closer, making sure to avoid the sight of the red one with a very good vantage point of any threats. He would blow the horn if he spotted Link, which would mean slim chances of survival, under these conditions.

The stealth-enhancing boots he was wearing allowed him to quickly make his way to a pair of wooden boxes, where he nocked another arrow and shot the red Bokoblin in the head. A perfect shot. A small exhale escaped Link’s lips, relief at his lucky shot. The only enemies left were the black-and-white Bokoblin, two Moblins, and the horn-blower on the opposite side. He wasn’t going to worry about that alert, since he would constantly be on the blind side of the horn-blower. Link took a deep breath, and took out his most powerful weapon: a royal claymore. Along with it, he equipped his falcon bow, a gift from Teba of the Rito. He took out a fire arrow and shot at a far-off explosives barrel, which then caused a massive burst of heat as the explosion occurred.

The enemies were immediately thrown back, and the horn was blown, although it wasn’t clear where the threat was. Every single enemy was on edge and looking around for Link in a matter of seconds, having grabbed weapons and setting the wooden ones on fire. Link could feel the sweat dripping down his face as he nocked another fire arrow, and took aim at one of the Moblins from behind cover. He let it loose, and it hit, instantly killing the Moblin. Link, however, wasn’t careful enough, and some of the flames had burned away his wooden cover. His blue eyes widened, and he stood, already having been discovered by the blue horn-blower Bokoblin on the other side. _Shit_. The Bokoblin took aim and shot at Link, which was dodged at first. Link took cover and frantically shot another arrow at the quickly approaching Moblin, but missed in his rushing. He tried to run, but the Moblin had lanced his sharpened spear at Link, and it partially hit its mark, leaving a gash on his upper arm and tearing through the fabric of his clothing. Blood immediately started gushing out of the wound, and Link covered his arm with a yell of pain. “SHIT!”

The blue archer Bokoblin took this chance to shoot another arrow, which hit Link in the other arm. He dropped his bow, blood slowly dripping out of the second wound. Link had to drop to the floor and pull out the arrow, but then quickly got back up, pulling out a smaller, easier to handle weapon. There was no way he could handle a claymore. He fought through the pain, rushing at the now-weaponless Moblin and stabbing it in the stomach repeatedly, until it was dead. He started seeing black spots in the corners of his blurring vision, trying to blink them away. He saw the black-and-white Bokoblin running at him with a flaming wooden club and dodged by a hair’s breadth, rolling to the floor and leaving a small trail of blood.

He struggled to regain his footing as the dagger became looser and looser in his now bloody hand. His breathing was hard, and his vision was no better than it had been before. Luckily, the blue Bokoblin wasn’t a very good shot, and he had missed more arrows than he had hit on Link. But the fight wasn’t over. Link rushed at the black-and-white Bokoblin, avoiding another arrow, and digging the dagger into its shoulder. It let out a screech of pain and pushed him back, retaking his club and whipping around. Link wasn’t fast enough, and he was hit in the gut, his clothes catching on fire and his skin practically burning before he was hit again, and again, by the Bokoblin. His cries of pain were drowned out by the now-gloomy atmosphere and rain that had started.

Luckily, the fire was doused, but Link was sprawled on the floor, not able to move. The blue Bokoblin shot an arrow at him which landed in his gut before he was shot down himself, falling off of his high pedestal with a thud. The black-and-white Bokoblin turned to see who he now faced, being met with a tall, crimson Zora. Sidon.

Sidon’s adornments glittered in the rain as he nocked an arrow on his silver bow, his golden eyes filled with insatiable, _seething_ rage. He let out a loud roar before shooting the arrow, which hit the Bokoblin once. A body-shot. The Bokoblin frantically lugged its club at Sidon, but to no avail, as another arrow came flying, and, with a crunch, hitting the Bokoblin square in the head. Its small body crumpled to the ground, dead.

Wasting no time, Sidon sprinted to Link, kneeling before his body and picking him up in his muscular arms. The little Hylian was as light as a feather. Sidon carefully pried the arrow embedded in Link’s gut out, tossing it aside. “Link? LINK! Link, please stay with me! I’m here, I’m here!”

Link’s clouded blue eyes fluttered open for a second, taking in splotches of red and white, before closing again, sending him into a winding darkness.

Sidon looked at Link’s frail body, the strong scent of blood overtaking his senses. Link was losing a lot of blood. Too much blood. His first instinct was to get him to Zora’s Domain, but Goddesses, was that far from where he now stood. Sidon wasted no time, his golden eyes brimming with small tears. “Link, Link please stay with me. I’ll take you to a healer. You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

That’s all Sidon could repeat to himself. He got in the water, turning to place Link gently on his back. Thankfully, it was wide enough to the point where Link wouldn’t fall off. As blood started seeping into the nearby waters, and being washed away by the pouring rain, Sidon started swimming. Only he knew that was the fastest he had ever swam.

Before long, he was at the pond where under Link’s home. Sidon shouted for help, not caring who came, just as long as SOMEONE did. His voice became frantic and he roared, already having placed Link on the bank of the pond. “HELP! HE NEEDS HELP, SOMEONE! ANYONE!”

When no one came, he took matters into his own hands and ran into the village, Link drooping in his arms. At once, someone saw him, then saw the bloody mess that he was holding, and ran to get the village’s healer. Sidon’s heart was beating out of his chest at the blur that happened next, Link being taken from him, carried away to some house nearby, people staring at him, confused and a bit frightened to know what had happened that could have injured that Hylian so gravely.

Sidon did not feel welcome anymore. He looked at Link one last time before he disappeared from view, then turned and made his way back to the pond, jumping in and leaving behind the blood of his most trusted friend— his pearl. The one that was most important. The tears in his golden eyes had not left, but they mixed in with the water as he swam away, slower than he ever had.

A little less than a week later, Sidon returned. He had visited Hateno every day, trying to see if Link’s conditions had improved, but he wasn’t able to get any information out of the villagers. Everyone was most likely afraid that HE had caused those lacerations. That HE had hurt his most precious person. Sidon’s heart heaved at the mere thought of hurting Link. He found that he couldn’t bear the pain.

But today he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Sidon stepped out of the water of the small pond and walked up to the bustling village. Almost everyone turned to stare, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if they knew who he was, if they didn’t... All he cared about at that point in time was Link. Nothing was more important.

Sidon walked straight up to the house where he saw Link being taken in and politely asked the person in front of it where the hell he was. Well, not that severely. But it sure seemed like it. The person, slightly trembling at the sight of Sidon’s piercing golden eyes and he muscles under his scales, opened the door, revealing Link, who was lying on a small bed in one of the corners of the house. Sidon practically bent in half to fit inside, to the dismay of the villager, but he didn’t care.

He crouched down next to Link’s bed, surveying every part of his body. All of the gashes had been cleaned, stitched, and wrapped in a cream-colored gauze, while the bruises from the club were healing on their own, now a bitter yellow and purple color. Link looked less pale than he had the day Sidon brought him here, but he still wasn’t completely back to his normal, healthy glow. Sidon rested his giant webbed hand upon Link’s smaller one, and squeezed ever so slightly. The villager had given up yelling at Sidon and had slammed the door shut, leaving the two alone.

Sidon gazed at Link through small tears that were building up again, and he lowered his head, touching his snout to Link’s soft cheek gently. “Please, my pearl... Please wake up. I don’t know what I would do without you here. I know you can wake up.”

He raised his head, small tears flowing down his cheeks and silently dripping onto his chest. “Please, let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”

Sidon waited a few minutes in silence, and he leaned down, gently placing a small kiss on Link’s hand. He then let it go, and stood up, still hunched over due to the height of the roof. Sidon turned to leave, then heard a small gasp and practically whipped back around. Link was blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light coming in through the windows of the small room. His blue eyes wandered over to Sidon, who was standing as still as a statue, his golden eyes wide. “S-Sidon?” Link’s voice was soft, but Sidon could definitely hear it.

It was a miracle the Zoran Prince didn’t bring the entire house down with his stomping as he got back to Link’s bed, crouching down again and smiling through sharp teeth. “Link, oh Link! I knew you would wake up, I knew it!”

It took all the self-control Sidon had not to kiss him right then and there. A small smile graced the Hylian’s features, and he leaned up, using his hand to get a good hold of the edge of the bed and hugging Sidon. It was a half-hug, but Sidon swore it was the longest and tightest (as tight as Link could) hug he had ever received. He wanted to cry of happiness right then and there. “Thank you, Sidon.”

A light purr came from Sidon at the realization that Link was going to be okay, and he could feel his heart bursting with joy. His pearl was going to be okay. Link was going to be okay. Sidon wrapped one arm around Link’s back to support him and one around his legs, and brought Link closer to his chest. Link surely took comfort in the gesture, and Sidon made sure to be as gentle as he could, so as not to disturb the slowly healing wounds on the Hero’s fragile body. Sidon nuzzled Link’s cheek, then kissed it. “My heart.”

He kissed Link’s forehead. “My pearl.”

He nuzzled his snout against Link’s nose, and finished, “My love. I’m so glad you’re all right.”

Link smiled, still a bit drowsy from his sleep, but glowing with bliss at Sidon’s gestures. He lifted up one of his hands and pressed it against Sidon’s head, his blue orbs looking into Sidon’s golden ones. A soft whisper came from his lips. “I love you.”

Sidon couldn’t help what he did next. He leaned down even more, placing a chaste kiss on the Hylian’s lips. Of course, he minded his own sharp teeth. “I love you too, my Link.”

And in that moment, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sidlink bye


End file.
